exosquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Marsala
ExoTrooper Marsala was assigned to ExoSquad Flight One: Able Squad. History Marsala was created at a Neospaien Birthing Center on Mars, in the city of Elysium. Marsala was created in the early generation of Neosapiens and is a brood-mate of Phaeton, making them proverbial brothers. Marsala’s history dates back prior to the Neosapien Revolt of 2069 A.D., in which Marsala personally led. Furthermore, his history as the former rebellion leader ties him to Phateon, then a subordinate who betrayed Marsala upon capture, and Admiral Winfield who, at the time as an ExoTrooper, captured Marsala and single handedly ended the war. Marsala’s view of Neosapaien treatment is very much the same as Phaeton’s. In explaining that point of view to his squad, he states that they "… have never seen your brood mates sold, beaten, mistreated, treated as cattle and worse. Created as slaves, but with a will to be free. Forced to work, to suffer, to die in horrible conditions for Terran greed. Denied even the right to speak up against such tyranny. This is what I've been through.” After the rebellion, Marsala joined the Exofleet with a special commission. In his view, if there was ever to be a future for both Neosapiens and Terrans, they must all learn loyalty, respect and trust. This is why Marsala had made an oath to the ExoFleet and eventually one to his squad, where he thought he could exemplify these views and do the most for change for the Neosapien race. Unlike most of ExoFleet, Marsala has been wholly excepted into the ranks of his squad. Marsala is extremely intelligent, an exceptional pilot and experienced with military tactics. Being Neosapien helps in battle as he relays Neosapien tactical tendencies to the rest of the squad. With Neosapiens being culturally different, Marsala can seem distant or fatalistic regarding his squad members, though Marsala truly cares for them. Upon joining Able Squad, it gave Marsala a chance to learn more about his Terran counterparts as he’s fascinated by all aspects of human culture such as their history, psychology, sociology and behavior. Marsala developed a close friendship to J.T. Marsh early on in his tenure with Able Squad. J.T. accepts Neosapiens as equals and very much leans on Marsala for objective opinions, which help J.T. with personal reflection to better himself as a leader. These interactions would give Marsala a greater understanding of how the minds of his Terran counterparts work and grow his understanding and appreciation of Terrans. Additionally, fellow squad-mate Nara Burns and Marsala formed a very close bond since they staffed a two seat E-frame together for most of the war. Marsala was a mentor of sorts, helping shape Nara’s growth as a leader and person. With the loss of Nara’s parents early on in the war, Marsala was a father figure to Nara which eventually colored his psychology to where, by the end of the war, Marsala embraced his emotions more than any other Neosapien. This pseudo "father-daughter" type relationship with Nara gave Marsala a greater appreciation for life. After the war, the returned Homeworld Senate held a session regarding what to do with the future of Neosapaiens. Marsala spoke on the behalf of Neosapiens requesting one final batch of Neosapiens be created with the ability to reproduce like humans, stating that the "... fatal flaw of the Neosapiens is very simple. We do not have children. Because we reproduce artificially, Neosapiens do not feel a part of the endless cycle of life. Without parents, grandparents, family, the past is meaningless. Without children, the future is only darkness. Without tradition to guide us, without posterity to judge us, we live in a moral void as empty as space itself. We are desperate for something to give our life purpose. That is what Phaeton offered us." Marsala remained with ExoFleet after the war, working with Sean Napier in organizing reconciliation between the Neosapiens and Terrans. Episode Appearances *1:01-"Pirate Scourge" *1:02-"Seeds of Deception" *1:03-"Hidden Terrors" *1:04-"Blitzkrieg " *1:05-"Resist!" *1:06-"Target: Earth" *1:07-"A Traitor Among Us" *1:08-"Scorched Venus" *1:09-"Sabotage" *1:10-"Abandoned" *1:11-"The Brood" *1:12-"Betrayal" *1:13-"Defying Olympus" Category:Exofleet Category:Able Squad